Psycho
by A Castle In The Clouds
Summary: Chloe goes back to her "normal" life after having left Kit's family over disagreements. Her life doesn't just go back to the way it was, however. After the end of the Reckoning! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Very first fanfic. D: If it's really really bad please tell me and I shall stick to reviewing others instead of writing! Anyways please review I really love this series and I really want feedback. Oh, Important: When it goes all _italic_ish, its a flashback to a few months ago sorry if its unclear!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Darkest Power series or the characters *sigh* as much as I may wish.

**

* * *

**

Physco

Chapter 1

I looked up at him, studying his face. He shifted closer and put his arm around my shoulder. I kept looking at him, noticing his hair falling into his eyes, his smile. He turned to look at me then, making me blush and look down when he realized I was still watching him. He flashed me his dimpled grin, and lightly pressed his lips to mine before turning back to the screen.

_I had been home for a few days now, but the idea of going back to school, having to face everyone who had seen me being taken out of the school on a stretcher screaming about a man only I could see had me more than a little nervous. My dad had just been glad to have me back, so he had not objected to my stories of running from Lyle House to meet up with friends, though he seemed to sense that it wasn't something his good little Chloe would have done._

_ Annette had pounded her fists on my door to wake me up. "Chloe," she shrieked, "you are not going to be late on your first day back!" I rolled my eyes, getting up. At least some things never change. "Chloe!" she yelled again. I pulled on tee and a pair of jeans and ran out the door. Milos waited for me in his cab by the curb as usual. The sight of him helped me calm my nerves. A little._

_ When I got to school, well, I don't know what I expected, but I'm sure it wasn't this. The looks I got from people ranged from surprise to pity to disgust. I ignored them the best I could, but I could hear people whispering as I went by. I was the freak, the outsider now, I was never going to be normal. Finally, when it was time for lunch, I shoved my books into my locker, dropping a few in my haste. I sighed and knelt to pick them up when a hand reached down to help me pick them up._

_ I looked up and my mouth fell open in shock. I looked at him, and his eyes gave away his shock from seeing me. "Chloe?" he said. "Chloe Saunders?"_

_ "N-Nate?" I stuttered, standing up. In front of me stood Nate Bozian, an old friend of mine, who I hadn't seen or thought about in months._

_ "Good to see ya again Chloe," said Nate, grinning._

_ "Nice to see you too, Nate." I replied, smiling. I was glad to see that at least someone treated me the same. He never asked where I had been, and I was grateful for that. We chatted for a while, both trying not to make things awkward. It was easy to talk to Nate and be around him for me. He made me feel comfortable around him, he was so easy-going and sweet._

_ "Chloe!" I heard a girl shriek. I spun around and almost fell back into Nate from the force of the hug Kari gave me._

_ "Hi Kari!", I smiled and hesitated as I saw Beth, hanging back behind Kari, looking uncomfortable._

_ "H-hi Beth.", I said hesitantly._

_ "Hi Chloe," she said quietly, watching me, silently judging whether or not I was the same Chloe she had known._

_ Kari pulled me to lunch, Beth and Nate trailing after us. As we walked towards the cafeteria, I saw my old friend Miranda. I wasn't sure how she would respond to seeing me again, so I didn't say anything, but Kari noticed my uneasiness. She followed my gaze and seeing Miranda, she pulled me faster towards the cafe. Not fast enough; Miranda caught my eye, glared at me and mouthed "physco"._

_ I froze, and didn't realize Nate was pulling my elbow gently, asking if I was okay. "I-I-I'm fine." I responded, but I wasn't. I couldn't believe Miranda would turn on me like that. We walked into the cafeteria, and its familiarity surprised me. I stumbled, and was bracing myself to fall flat on my face when two arms caught my waist from behind. Nate._

_ "Th- thanks." I said, staying in his arms. Kari cleared her throat and I jumped. When I turned to her, she winked at me. I looked down, my face turning crimson. Kari led us to a lunch table, walking with Beth while I walked with Nate._

_ "Chloe, since you left the day before the dance, I think the least you could do is go with me to the dance this Friday?" Nate asked me suddenly._

_ I looked up in shock. He was serious. "Y-yeah. I'd love to." I said, grinning at him. We joined Kari and Beth at the lunch table. Kari gave me a look that I took to be 'you had better us everything' I smiled._

It had been months since the dance. Nate was always there for me and he accepted me. He made me feel better whenever he was around me. We had been dating for a few months, and even though he distracted me from everything I'd left behind, I could never forget. Tori, Simon... Derek.

"Chloe? ...Chloe?" Nate's voice snapped me back to reality. I looked at him on the couch next to me, looking confused. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just- was thinking about something, that's all." I replied. He looked concerned, but when I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, he relaxed. We turned back to the movie on the screen, Twilight. I had no idea why we were watching this. I'm not the romantic comedy type. I was wishing something would interrupt, a distraction of any kind.

There was a knock on the door. My distraction.

* * *

Thanks for reading. And please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers! This chapter is short, but I didn't know how to fit in the next part without ruining all of it, but I will make the next chapter longer! Promise! Oh, btw, I just realized I used the word "really" about 4 times in my last author's note. Sorry ;) I was really nervous. :D Again, thanks for all the great reviews! I'm not so sure about this chapter so please warn me if its OOC or anything. I'm just going to let you read now.

Disclaimer: Shut up. You know I don't know this series or the characters. No need to make me feel bad. *sighs*

* * *

Physco

Chapter 2

I jumped up from the couch to get the door. Nate paused the movie and followed me, looking relieved. I swung open the door to see a guy with messy dark blond hair and brown almond-shaped eyes smiling at me.

"Hey Chloe," he said, smile widening as he took in my shocked expression.

"Simon?" I was so shocked. There was no way the person standing in front of me could be Simon. I looked back at Nate, who looked confused and... jealous? I couldn't dwell on that now, Simon had just shown up on my porch without reason.

Simon held his arms out, and I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back, and leaned to whisper in my ear, "It's good to see you again." I pulled myself out of his arms and remembered Nate standing beside me.

"Nate, this is Simon, an old friend. Simon, this is Nate...my boyfriend." I introduced them. I saw a flash of surprise in Simon's eyes when I introduced Nate. I looked down, feeling awkward as the two shook hands. I looked up, Nate looking tense and nervous; Simon at ease and smiling. I invited Simon into the living room, pulling Nate along.

"So, S-Simon, um... w-what brought you here?" I asked. Simon looked at me, and answered my unasked questions.

"Dad decided it was time for a move," his eyes told me it was more that that, but I knew couldn't ask him in front of Nate. "Dad ran into your Aunt Lauren this morning, and she told us you were at your Dad's place. I decided to pay an old friend a visit," he finished, winking at me. I could tell he was baiting Nate, but I ignored it.

"So, will you be staying long?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer. "Not sure," he replied, "but we won't be leaving anytime soon, I'm sure." I was visibly relieved. Nate and Simon both turned to look at me. I felt my face heating and I looked away.

"By the way Chloe, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight." Simon said.

"M-me and you?" I turned to look at him and replied, tentative.

"Derek and Tori will be there," he answered, and seeing me glance at Nate, he added, "Bring Nate along too, of course."

There was no way I could refuse without sounding rude, and I couldn't tell Nate not to come either, so I agreed and told him we would meet him at the restaurant in an hour. I went up to change while Nate went home to change. I was going to see Derek again. It sounds lame, but I admit I spent longer than necessary trying on various outfits, straight-ironing my hair, making sure I looked perfect to see him again.

I came down the stairs slowly, trying not to trip in the shoes I was wearing. Nate was waiting downstairs, and his eyes eyes widened when he saw me, his mouth falling open slightly. I smiled, and he composed himself quickly, telling me, "You look...amazing, Chloe."

I took his hand, and we left.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And reviewing? *crosses fingers*


	3. Chapter 3

Okay its been a VERY long time since I last updated and this chapter is reallyyyy short which is a major fail, BUT my excuse isss that one bad review can really get a person down... expecially when they go all out an swear... a lot... xD anyways its okay now, because that review kinda makes me laugh, having the fact that this person has some spelling issues... so i am back... still nervous about writing skills so please be patient with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own. Jeez. Leave me alone. Like I could ever own a series that amazing. Oh and I also don't own Zoey 101 which is indeed where I got one of my ideas.

* * *

Nate stopped his car in front of the restaurant, but he didn't get out. He sat there, looking down and fidgeting. I looked over at him, and I noticed his expression. He looked...nervous. I wondered why. Nate didn't usually get nervous, he was so easy going all the time. "What's wrong Nate? You look nervous."

"Umm, Chloe, I want to tell you something." My eyes grew wider at his statement. Was he going to break up with me? I knew I should have felt disappointed, but all I felt a sense of relief.

"What is it Nate", I asked softly. He didn't say anything, but pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it, then back at him. His eyes urged me to open it. I swallowed, and took out a silver necklace, with a heart pendant. My jaw dropped slightly. It had my name engraved on it. I glanced up at Nate again, but this time, he said, "Turn it over." I flipped over the pendant, and it said, I love you. -Nate.

My eyes grew even wider at this, and if Nate hadn't been there, waiting for my reaction, I probably wouldn't have been able to look up. I should have been happy, but instead I got a guilty feeling at the pit of my stomach. "Thank you Nate. It's amazing. I love y-y- it. I love it." I repeated, unable to say, I love you.

He seemed satisfied with my reaction though, and I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. He came out of the car to the passenger side to open the door for me. He pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair, and whispered, "Glad you like it." I felt awkward in his arms, and I pulled away quickly. He seemed confused and hurt, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the restaurant.

"We can't be late," I said with an uneasy smile. His expression changed to one of understanding, and he followed me. We stepped through the door, and I fumbled with the box in my hand. Nate looked down at me, and asked, "Are you going to put it on?" in a soft voice. I knew he wasn't forcing me, but I also knew he would be hurt if I didn't. I nodded, and took the necklace out. I was already nervous about seeing Derek again, but having Nate and Derek meeting each other had me even more anxious. I fumbled with the clasp until I felt two hands take it from me and put the chain on. I looked at Nate, and he smiled down at me. I smiled back, still uneasy. I wasn't sure why, but it felt wierd, like someone was watching us.

Then I heard a familiar voice call out, "Chloe!" I turned and saw Simon waving at us. I swallowed and I saw Derek, with his signature scowl, and Tori, who looked-happy?- to see me. I stiffened. They hadn't seen Nate put the necklace on me, had they? I didn't have time to dwell on it, because Nate had taken my hand and was leading me towards their table.

* * *

Yeah I'm STILL putting off the whole dinner thing :D Soon enough the time shall come. Bwahahaha...okay I sound gay. Reviewwwwww pleaseeeee. Its that button...down there... just WAITING for a friend...

It feels lonely...


	4. Chapter 4

Hiyaaa! Okay its been awhile, I know, but it wasn't as long as last timeee! :) Oh and to the people sending me hate reviews, I appreciate constructive criticism, but saying, "I really don't like this story" is not at all constructive criticism, it is the opinion of someone who apparently can't form a review with substance. Anyways ;) this is a pretty sucky chapter, I wish I could have done better, I just don't know how to change it. Have fun reading. :) And thanks to my reviewers, and one particular reviewer, AMFAN1996. I love youu! :)

**I'm adding this in, I just want to tell you I might not continue this story. (Yeah, yeah, haters, rejoice.) I've been getting a lot of hate reviews, and I think I'm going to give up on this and just...read from now on. What do you guys think? **

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Physco

Chapter 4

Nate practically dragged me to their table and I felt like I'd lost all feeling in my legs. They all turned to me with expectant looks but I must have looked hopeless, because Tori cut in, saying,"Hi, I'm Tori, a friend of Chloe's. And you are...?"

"Nate." he finished with a grin, reaching over to shake her hand. I glanced at Tori. She looked different, but good. Her hair was longer, with bangs framing her pale face. She was in a simple white dress that complimented her slim frame.

We all looked to Derek, the only one who hadn't introduced himself yet. He scowled, but muttered, "Derek." Nate stuck out his hand to shake, but Derek just glared at him until he let it drop.

"We're still teaching him manners," Simon said, telling Nate the same thing he'd told me when I'd first met Derek. I glanced at Derek, though I had promised myself I wouldn't. Wrong move. He was looking at me and our eyes met. It wasn't some ...and I fell in love nonsense. My heart hammered as I realized I was staring at him. I looked away fast, my cheeks burning. Fortunately, Simon, Tori and Nate were either looking away or too engrossed in their own thoughts to notice.

Other than that, dinner passed without much incident. Well, right until Tori asked me to pass the bread sticks. I nodded, and reached over quickly to grab the basket of bread sticks. I was a bit too eager, and my elbow knocked over my glass, causing a domino effect to occur. I watched, my eyes wide as my glass knocked over Tori's, which knocked over Nate's and kept going until the last glass spilled right into the break stick basket. Oops. I held the basket filled with now soggy bread sticks out to Tori, with an apologetic grin on my red face. After a moment of awkward silence, we all burst into fits of laughter. Except Derek.

"Still a little jumpy, Chloe?" Simon teased me. I grinned back at him, glad that the awkward tension between everyone was gone. Tori filled me on everything that had happened after I left, and made me get that guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach again when she asked about me and Nate.

Derek stayed his grouchy self, staying silent with a familiar scowl on his face, unless he was too busy inhaling his food. I admit, I couldn't stop from glancing up at him more than once. He looked good. His acne was gone completely now, and his hair was cut shorter and didn't hang over his emerald green eyes anymore. He caught me glancing at him once though, and his gaze softened for a second before his features changed back to a glare.

As soon as dinner was over, I almost jumped up in relief. Simon invited me and Aunt Lauren to his house later that week to see Kit again, and I agreed with a smile. Then Nate and I said our goodbyes to everyone, and they left the restaurant first, with me and Nate trailing behind.

"So, Chloe." Nate said out of the blue , stopping by his car. "Where did you meet Simon, Derek, and Tori?"

Lying was never easy for me. "Umm, Aunt Lauren and K-K-Kit, Simon's dad are f-friends," I stammered. "So, how was dinner?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh," he said ignoring my attempt, getting a suspicious look on his face.

"Is there something between you and Simon?" he asked me suddenly.

"No! Well, there was, but it didn't work out at all. I don't like Simon in that way," I said earnestly. He nodded, as if it was expected.

"What's with all the questions?" I asked him.

"So its Derek?" he asked, ignoring me. My eyes widened at this and I swallowed.

"Wh-what makes you think that?" I said.

"Chloe, I gave you a necklace that said I love you. You didn't say it back. I saw the way you looked at him tonight. And the way he looked at you. He shot daggers at me every time I was near you or so much as looked at you. You should have seen his face when I put the necklace on you. You love him. And he loves you." Nate said in one breath, looking everywhere but at me.

"He doesn't love me," I said, not denying the first part of what he said. Not anymore.

"Chloe, its okay. You don't have to try to spare my feelings. I like you Chloe, but if you just want to be friends..." he swallowed and gave me a small, forced smile before continuing, "I think I'll be able to live with that."

I didn't say anything for a few minutes. I looked down at my shoes, trying to concentrate. Did I love Derek? Yes, I realized finally. It was why I couldn't tell Nate I loved him, why I always blushed when I looked at him, why my heart hammered when I saw him again. I was in love with Derek.

"I'm sorry Nate." I said softly, still not looking at him.

He lifted up my chin until I was forced to look at him. His gesture reminded me of Derek, and my stomach flipped just thinking of him. "Its okay Chloe," he said again. "I like you. And I want us to try being friends. Maybe not right away, but someday." He smiled down at me, a real one this time.

I took off the necklace and gave it to him, but he refused it, saying, "Keep it." I held it in my hand, knowing I wouldn't wear it again. I gave him a quick hug and we got in his car. We drove in an uncomfortable silence. Neither said a word until he pulled up in front of my dad's house.

"Bye Nate."

"Bye Chloe."

* * *

Yes. Finally. I know. This was going to happen from the beginning guys. :) Its just, when I first read the Summoning and it mentioned Nate, I thought him and Chloe would at some point get together, but then she was sent to Lyle House, and met Simon and Derek, and duh, there was no chance of that, and I was preeetty happy because I'm a total Chlerek fan! :) (Though right now it may not seem like it, I am!)

Pretty pleaseee do me a favour and press that magical button down there. By the way, has anyone noticed that people always call it the "magical _green _button" or something along those lines? For me, the review button is blue, so...

If the review button is blue, click on it and leave me a review and tell me which colour it is.

If the review button is green, click on it and leave me a review and tell me which colour it is.

If you think I'm a raving lunatic, click on it and leave me a review.

:) Thanks.

-A


	5. Chapter 5

Put the pitchforks down slowly. I know, I haven't updated in more than a month. Almost two? So you either a) were assembling a mob or b) forgot about me. I'm assuming b), which is worse ;) I also realized my chapters are way too short and aren't getting to the main plot. So, this chapter will being to. :) I took awhile, because, this is something I haven't written before. Hopefully you will get what I'm talking about at the end. :) Anyways, I am very sorry. :D I'm really really scared to post this. But apparently, I'm going to anyways! Please review. They make me happy. :D

Dedication: AMFAN1996 for being the bestest editor/ friend ever. .dust cuz she's my munchkin, and Fluffy, cuz this person can always make me feel better without trying.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Physco

Chapter 5

"Mommy," the little girl cried, "I wanna go home!"

"We will, baby. Soon." her mother replied, looking down at her daughter reassuringly, though there was fear and worry showing in her expression.

"Mommyyyyy," the girl whined again, tears forming in her blue eyes. "I wanna go home now."

Her mother didn't reply as she saw a figure coming towards the two through the thick fog surrounding them. The woman tensed as she pushed her crying daughter behind her, the girl hugging her mother's legs silently, tears escaping her.

"Nice to see you again. Its been too long." a man said as he approached the blond woman and the young girl behind her. He spoke politely, with a smile on his face. Though, his smile didn't reach his black eyes, as they stared cold and unforgiving at the frightened child cowering behind her mother.

"What are you doing here? I told you, that part of my life is over." she stated coldly, without emotion, even though she was fighting to keep her voice steady.

"But think of the possibilities," the man replied persuasively, not at all affected by what she had said as he looked back at the woman. "We could help...achieve...so much with you on our side."

"I've told you to stay away from me. That part of my life is over." the woman repeated, stiffening as her voice shook. "I have a family." She swallowed as she squeezed her daughters hand reassuringly.

"Of course, your special daughter is welcomed as well. She is such an interesting subject." he said smoothly, looking at the young girl again. Her tears had dried on her cheeks, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I won't do that to her again. I made a mistake joining the first time, and I won't make the same mistake again." she began breathing quickly, frightened, but trying not to show it. "I have a husband now. And I love him." she stared into the man's cold eyes while she said this. They changed from cold, to surprise, to hurt, to absolute hate.

"Love?" he scoffed, unbelieving, "You? ...Love a mere powerless, average man?" he said the word with distaste, as if it were a disease he didn't want to catch. "You don't love him." he said rudely, dropping all pretense of being polite.

"You wouldn't know anything about love," she replied angrily, tears beginning to form as she hastily wiped them away.

This didn't faze the man one bit. "If that's how you feel," he said raising his eyebrows and smirking. "Goodbye." he said the word maliciously. His face seemed to flash with confusion, hurt and... indecision? But as soon as it came, it was gone, and the woman fell to the ground, her face frozen forever in the same expression, her eyes blank and staring.

The girl looked down at her mother, confusion filling her face, and tears beginning to form again. Why wasn't mommy getting up? The man walked away, with no regrets- or so he told himself. He turned back to look at the child crying over her mothers lifeless body. "Good luck, Chloe." he said.

He heard the girl scream, but he turned around and walked away anyways, not looking back at her again.

I woke up sweating and panting, tears streaming down my face, my hair a mess. Where am I?, I thought "This isn't my bed..." My heart beat began to quicken before I realized I fell asleep on the couch last night after... after seeing them again.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Who would be at my house at this time? I looked at the clock hanging up on the wall. It was nine in the morning! Oops. That would explain the sunshine streaming in through the curtains.

There was another louder, impatient knock on the door. I groaned as I got up and walked towards it. My jaw dropped as I swung it open.

The man was leaning heavily against the door frame with his arm covering his eyes. He had black hair, reminding me of the man in my dream. I gasped and right when I was about to scream, he took his arm away and looked at me.

I sighed in relief as I saw familiar emerald green eyes instead of the black I had been expecting. Then I realized why they were so familiar. I swallowed.

"Derek?"

"Hey Chloe." he muttered, looking down at his shoes instead of at me.

"Um... Do you want to come in?" I asked unsure, looking everywhere but at his face. I moved out of the way for him to come in. He didn't reply as he made his way into the house.

Derek sat down on the couch I had just woken up in. I looked around the room, realizing what a mess it was, and how I must look. I excused myself as I ran to the washroom. I looked in the mirror. I was right. I looked terrible. My hair was tangled, my eyes were bloodshot, and there were tears on my face.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I'm sure me having washed my face won't exactly make Derek think, Wow, Chloe looks amazing!, but it did make me feel better. I combed out my long blond hair, and, bit by bit, I began to look less... terrified. I couldn't do much about my red eyes right away, so I went back to where he was patiently waiting.

"So..." I said, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

"What happened." he asked, hiding any sort of genuine concern from his voice.

"Nothing," I replied.

Derek gave me a skeptical look and kept pushing. "Chloe..." he said, looking straight at me.

"Its really nothing," I replied, "I just had a nightmare. At least no more dead bodies, right?" I attempted to make a joke.

He didn't laugh. Not even a smile. He just stared at me, his green eyes boring into mine. He didn't have to say anything. I gave up trying to hide it from him and reluctantly plopped down on the couch.

By the time I finished telling him, I was sitting much closer to him than where I'd started, and I was crying into his shirt. Derek didn't say anything, he just had his arm around me and held me as I cried. I felt better just knowing he was there.

But then the moment was over, he pulled away. I scooted further away from him on the couch, apologizing. He didn't reply, just stared at something on the glass table. I followed his gaze and saw the necklace Nate had given me last night. I gulped as he turned to me with his eyebrows raised and got up to get the necklace.

My words were caught in my throat, as I watched him gently pick up the necklace. He looked at the front, where my name was engraved. Please don't turn it around. Please don't turn it around. I chanted in my head. It didn't work. He turned it around, and looked at it for a few seconds. It looked like his expression darkened, but it must have been a trick of the light. I mean, why would he care?

He didn't. He just placed the necklace back on the table without a word and turned to look at me.

"So... what brings you here? Wait, how do you know where I live?" the thought hadn't occurred to me until right then.

Derek chuckled. I loved hearing his laugh. "Dad saw your Aunt Lauren earlier this week. She told us. How do you think Simon knew where to find you?" Oh yeah. The shock of seeing them had me forgetting everything.

"Right. So...um...w-why exactly are you here?" I said tentatively, trying to not sound rude.

"Simon invited you for dinner today right?" Derek replied.

"Yeah, but isn't it nine in the morning?" I asked him, confused. It was nine, right?

"Dad thought there was someone you might want to see." he said with a mischievious smile. I scrunched my eyebrows. Who would I want to see?

"Oh. Okay. Um...I'll just get ready then?" I asked. He nodded as I walked upstairs. I reached the top of the stairs when I remembered something and came back down. "You should eat some breakfast. Grab whatever you want from the fridge, okay?" I told him.

He nodded, got up and headed in the direction of the kitchen. I tried to change quickly, eager to go downstairs again. It didn't work out as planned. I had to change into four or five different outfits before choosing my favourite pair of jeans and a cute top. I looked in the mirror, my eyes and face red. Something on the counter caught my eye. A mascara tube? I stared blankly at it, I'd never felt the need to use makeup until now. Twenty minutes later I was staring at myself in the mirror, my red eyes were less bloodshot, but I couldn't recognize myself, did I put on too much? Not wanting to keep Derek waiting I raced down the stairs and tripped on something lying on the floor. My jacket. Oops. I probably shouldn't have thrown that on the floor after coming home last night. I braced myself to fall on my face but I felt two strong arms grab my waist and pull me back up.

I looked up at Derek, his emerald green eyes sparkling. _Woah_. I shook myself out of those thoughts, and pulled out of his arms. "Th-thanks." I stammered.

"Be careful." he grumbled as he walked back to the kitchen. I followed him, my eyes growing to the size of saucers.

"Hungry?" I was half-teasing, half-serious. The kitchen counter was piled with plates full of every food imaginable. It smelled amazing. I'm more of a frozen food and microwave kind of girl, so I was in awe.

"Yeah, and I figured you would be too,"he muttered while glancing sideways at me. He probably noticed the glazed look in my eyes, because he just said, "Let's eat."

Derek was an amazing cook. I ate til I was full, which I'll be the first to admit, didn't take long. I watched him shovel food into his mouth without another word. Same old Derek, I thought, smiling to myself.

As soon as he finished eating, I grabbed my coat and we were out the door. The car ride went by without much conversation, but it was a comfortable silence, unlike with Nate.

We got to a middle-class apartment building, when Derek parked and got out of the car. I began to follow him, and I realized, I was nervous. What would Kit think of seeing me again? Who was this person I was going to meet?

Derek looked back to see where I was. He stopped and began to walk back towards me as he realized I stopped following him.

"Derek, I-I can't go there. Wh-what am I going to say? Who am I going to see? What will they say when they see me?" I rambled on and on until he grabbed my wrist and began to pull me towards the building.

"Calm down Chloe. You're overreacting" he said reassuringly, not looking back at me.

"B-b-but what if its_ not_ Derek? What if its_ not_ fine?" I was freaking out.

"Chloe," he said, turning and looking into my eyes. "It's going to be fine. I'll be with you. I promise."

I took a deep breath. I could do this. It would be fine. Right?

Derek looked at me and when I nodded at him, he knocked on the door.

Kit Bae opened the door with a welcoming grin on his face. I returned it with a nervous smile. Kit pulled me into a bear hug as Derek stepped into the apartment. I stiffened for a second before relaxing and returning his hug.

Derek was smiling knowingly as Kit invited me in to see Tori and Simon. My forehead wrinkled in confusion as I looked at him for an explanation, but he just shook his head.

"Hey Chloe!" Simon and Tori smiled and waved at me. I grinned and waved back happily. Tori sat by my side at the kitchen table while Kit was making breakfast for everyone, though Derek and I had already eaten.

I heard Kit's voice asking me, "So Chloe, how's your Aunt Lauren doing?" Though I assumed he already knew, I answered happily, grateful to have something to talk about.

"She's doing great. I'm sure she would love to see everyone again." I said, smiling cheerfully. "So anything new happening?"

Tori coughed loudly, glaring at Simon. "Are you alright Tori? It sounds like you need a glass of water." Simon said innocently.

I glanced between the two, trying to figure out the looks they were giving each other. I gave up and looked at Derek, but he was just smirking.

The doorbell rang, and Simon jumped up to get it. I heard the murmur of voices, but I couldn't make out the exact words. Derek must have heard, because his smirk grew wider.

Simon came back, his cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes looking somewhat dazed. "That was Elektra. Our next door neighbour," he added, glancing at me. "She invited us all over to her apartment and to go out for dinner."

"So how is Electricity today?" Tori asked sweetly.

_"Elektra."_ Simon corrected her, sending her another glare.

I must have looked out of place, because Simon turned to me and asked, "You are coming, right Chloe?"

I grinned and replied, "Yeah, of course."

Suddenly Tori yanked my arm and pulled me to in front of a closed door.

"What are we doing here, Tori?" I asked, confused.

She waved off my question as she said, "So, what's going on with you and Nate?"

I shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "We broke up."

She nodded knowingly, "Cause of Derek right?" she said understandingly.

"What? No! Not because of Derek! It has nothing to do with Derek! It just... wasn't working out, that's all." I said quickly, flustered.

"Sure," she smirked at me.

I looked away and asked her, "So why did you bring me here?"

"I thought there was someone you would want to see." she said with a genuine smile.

She opened the door, and my jaw dropped. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Hi Chloe!" came a familiar voice.

* * *

Dun dun DUN! Who could the voice BE?

Try to guess in your review.

:D


	6. AN

**Hiiii guys!**

**I know I've disappeared off the face of the Earth again...**

**but its kinda cuz...**

**I think I'm done with this story?**

**I hate it when authors drop a story.**

**So a lot of you might hate me, and others may be thinking, Thank god!**

**Either way, I want to know what you guys think.**

**Should I drop it?**

**Keep going?**

**Go on hiatus?**

**Pleasseee tell me in a review.**

**P.S. Apparently at one point the review button used to be green.**

**:) **


	7. Chapter 6

**LE GASP! An UPDATE? Could it BE? Yes, yes it is. :D**

**I have decided to keep going with this story, no matter what anyone thinks of it. :)**

**Thank you to everyone for your support! (L)**

**And without further ado, CHAPTER SIX! (after the disclaimer-teehee!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**

Physco

Chapter 6

I stared, unbelieving at the figure sitting on the bed. I looked at the familiar copper skin, the long dark curls, refusing to believe it was her.

"Chloe, are you alright?" the girl asked, looking up from painting her toenails a bright red.

"Rae?" I managed to gasp out.

"Yep." she chirped happily, and resumed painting her nails.

My eyes grew wide as I took in the girl sitting in front of me. It really was her! Wait... what happened? What's she doing here? My face must have clearly shown the thoughts running through my head, because Tori sat down, and gestured for me to sit too. "This might take a while." she said. I nodded and sat down beside her on the floor.

Both of them looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath, and said, "Where- no, when- no- how did this happen?"

"Well... when we went back to Lyle House that day, Rae wasn't there remember?" said Tori slowly, acting as if I were five years old.

"Yeah..." I replied, not getting it.

"Chloe... my mom came for me." Rae said, looking at me now, waiting for my reaction.

"B-but...your mom...Ja- Jacinda?" I stammered, confused. "But I thought-"

"I thought so too." Rae cut me off, looking at me, as if expecting me to go into shock. She wasn't far off though, I was feeling pretty faint.

"Alright, enough of this." Tori interrupted us, "Let's go shopping!"

"You want to go _shopping? Now?" _I asked her unsure, disbelief colouring my tone. But Rae was already getting up, ready to go.

"Yeah," Tori said, "I haven't been shopping in _way_ too long!"

"Right," scoffed Rae, "Its been, what, a _whole_ day? New record." Tori shot her a dirty look before grabbing keys off the bedside table and walking out the door. I looked at Rae, still disbelieving that she was really here, and that of all things to do, Tori wanted to go _shopping._

Rae shrugged and grinned at me, saying, "Come on girl! We have some clothes to buy!" Slowly, a smile took over my face, for the first time in awhile, a giddy, excited smile.

By the time Tori had pulled into a parking space in front of the mall, the giddy feeling had turned into dread. Me? At the mall? With Tori? I mentally shuddered.

Tori got out of the car and waited impatiently for me and Rae to get out of the car. Rae and I exchanged glances, holding in giggles at Tori's tortured expression.

"Come on." Tori ordered us, leading the way. She walked around the mall as if she knew it like the back of her hand... which she probably did. Rae and I trailed behind her, and almost ran into her back as she came to a sudden stop.

I stared up at the store. I raised my eyebrows. I didn't have much time to protest, as Tori looked at Rae, nodded and walked quickly towards me. My face scrunched up in confusion as each of them grabbed one of my arms and pulled me towards the massive amounts of clothes threatening to close in on me.

A few minutes later, I was standing outside the changing room, judging outfits. Tori came out of the change room wearing a emerald green dress. I sighed, it was the same colour as Derek's eyes. Oh, I _love_ his eyes. Tori coughed loudly, staring pointedly at me, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I said stupidly, coming out of my daze.

She bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter. "How do I look?" she repeated, twirling around for me.

"It looks amazing, Tori!" I smiled at her.

She deliberated in front of the mirror. "I'll take it!" she decided, as I let out an audible sigh of relief. She turned to glare at me for a second, and then her face turned angelic. "Though I don't think the _colour_ is really me. What do you think, Chloe?" she asked me. I stared at her confused, not understanding what she was getting at. After a few seconds of me looking confused, she gave up. "Forget it!", she yelled, throwing her arms up in exasperation. Everyone in the store turned to look at us. I looked away, embarrassed. Tori's face turned red as she ducked into the change room, grabbing a black dress off a rack.

I stood outside for a few minutes, looking out-of-place, when Rae stepped out.

"Oh my gosh Rae! You look amazing!" I said earnestly, smiling. Red tinted her cheeks as she grinned at me.

She looked to the side, and I glanced to see what she was looking at.

"Rae?...Why are you staring at the changing room door?"

"Shh! Come here!" she hissed, pulling me to the side.

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"I didn't want Tori to hear. But, uh," she paused, looking down at her seemingly interesting shoes, "Do you think Simon will like it?"

I raised my eyebrows at this. "Rae... Do you, well, _like_ Simon?" I asked her.

She blushed, "Well, yeah I think so," she muttered under her breath quickly. "Wait! You don't still like Simon, do you?" she asked me.

"No, no. Its just that, didn't you say Simon was Mr. Popular?" I asked, bewildered. "The guy everyone likes?"

She gave me a half confused, half worried look. Right then Tori came out, modelling a cute black dress. Rae and I turned to give our compliments. Our conversation was forgotten, just like that.

When Tori and Rae were happy with their dresses, they turned to me. Tori had a mischievous gleam in her eye, and an innocent expression on her face, which, naturally, told me to be suspicious. She slowly walked behind me, while I sent Rae a confused look. She returned the look, but she couldn't keep the small smile off her face.

Rae, trying to be discrete, opened the change room door. I cocked my head to the side, still confused. That was, until, I felt someone shove me into the change room from behind me.

I tried to open the door, but someone was holding shut from the other side. I heard Tori's voice from outside the change room. A baby blue dress was thrown over the top of the change room. I stared at it, half not sure what to do and half not wanting to do it.

"Chloe, we are not letting you out of there until you put it on!" Tori threatened. I sighed. There was no excuse for this. I pulled on the dress, feeling awkward. I yelled, "Tori! I can't wear this! Its too short!"

I could practically see Tori rolling her eyes at me. She threw a white cardigan and white tights over the door. I sighed in relief and put them on. It looked fine, I guess.

I came out of the changing room, hesitant. "What do you think?" I asked them, twirling. They deliberated.

"Looks good, Chloe!" Rae said sweetly. Tori nodded, but seemed out of it.

I turned to look in the mirror. It was pretty, but it just didn't seem right. I voiced my thoughts.

"Hmm," Tori muttered. "I wonder..."

"You wonder what?" Rae asked her.

Tori, ignoring her, took the emerald dress she had tried on earlier, and thrust it into my arms. She turned me towards the changing room, and ordered me, "Go. Change."

I changed. I came out of the changing room, and looked at them, kind of nervous as to what they would think.

Tori's face broke out into a full out smirk. "Perfect!" she said.

"That is definitely the dress," Rae agreed. I turned to the mirror. They were right. The dress was perfect. It was tight, with a white ribbon tied around the middle, and the skirt flowed out. I twirled around in front of the mirror, and turned and grinned at Rae and Tori.

"I love it." They smirked at me, clearly sharing a joke.

My forehead wrinkled, "What?" I asked them.

"Nothing." They replied at the same time, then broke out into a fit of giggles.

I shook my head, smiling, as we went to pay for the dresses.

Back at the house, Tori and Rae ganged up on me. They gave each other a look, and shoved me into a chair. Argh, I have _got_ to stop falling for that! I asked them what was going on, but they didn't answer. My question was finally answered as Tori pulled out a curler, holding it in her hand like a weapon.

My eyes grew wide, and I got up out of the chair, but Tori pushed me back. She grinned maniacally. I swallowed. _Uh oh. _

"Stay _still, _Chloe!" yelled Tori, frustrated.

"Sorry." I said quietly. It was hard to stay still when I was fearing for my life!

After awhile, I relaxed and just sat back. About an hour later, Tori stepped back, and triumphantly exclaimed, "Done!" She grinned.

I spun around in the chair to face Rae and Tori. Rae gasped.

"What? Does it look bad?" I asked her, worried.

"No, no! Girl, you look _amazing_!" she replied.

"Thanks to me!" Tori cut in.

I turned towards the mirror.

Rae was right. Tori had done an amazing job! My hair was falling down in soft curls, my eyes were done with smoky green eye shadow, and my cheeks were stained with a red tinge. I smiled wide, and turner to Tori. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, hugging her. I guess I hadn't realized that what I really needed was some girl time.

Tori gave me a grossed out look, and I backed away. I kept grinning.

"This is just for a dinner, right?" I asked them. They nodded. "I feel overdressed." I told them.

They burst out laughing. I gave them a questioning look. They composed themselves, then Rae told me, "You'll understand later."

They got dressed quickly, Tori making her hair dead straight, and Rae keeping her natural curls.

It was already time to go! I began to hew my pinkie nail, when Tori swooped in and slapped my hand away. "I worked on that nail. You had better not screw it up." she said, her eyes shooting daggers at me.

We walked down the stairs to meet the guys. Simon was wearing a dress shirt and pants, Derek with just a blazer over his t-shirt and jeans. _Wow. _He still looked great, without trying. I tried not to look at him, but I just had to see his reaction. I glanced over my shoulder, and he was staring at me. I turned back around quickly, trying to keep the grin off my face.

I looked around for Rae and Tori, but they had already walked ahead to the car. I hung back with Simon and Derek, walking with them.

"Shit." Simon said, "Forgot the keys. I'll be right back." he said. I was about to offer to go with him, but he was already jogging away.

That left me with Derek. I looked up at him, and attempted to make conversation.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"You look good," he muttered. I half wanted to ask him to repeat what he said, just to make sure...but I didn't. Instead I blushed and looked down, and mumbled to my feet, "You, too."

We walked awkwardly to the car, in uncomfortable silence.

Derek stopped suddenly. I turned back to look at him, but quickly looked back down at my feet, and said, "Are you coming?" Derek put his hand on my chin and lifted my face up until I was forced to look at him. My stomach flipped at his touch. I stared into his eyes and he looked into mine. I slowly, involuntarily, started leaning towards him. Before our lips could touch, we heard Simon yell, "Derek? Chloe?" We immediately pulled away from each other, as I scurried towards Simon's voice, and Derek followed slowly, shuffling his feet.

"You guys ready to go?" he said, smiling. He hadn't seen.

"Yep" I answered cheerily. My mind was still trying to process what had just happened, what would have happened if Simon hadn't interrupted.

We climbed into the car. I made sure I sat as far away as possible from Derek. It was way too awkward between us now. I sat with Tori and Rae, fidgeting while they talked to each other.

"Wait... I thought she was your next door neighbour?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tori answered. "But she lives alone there. She goes to dinner with her parents sometimes, and she invites us along. I think its because her parents are freaks." she whispered the last part to me.

I gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged. I stayed silent for the rest of the car ride. I noticed the houses getting further and further apart, they looked older and bigger too.

Simon finally pulled up in front of a house. It was the biggest, oldest house yet. My eyes popped open. "They live _here_?" It was a beautiful house, but it had an eerie look to it.

"Boo!" I heard in my ear. I screamed and clutched the arm of the person standing next to me. Who happened to be Derek, of course. He didn't pull me closer, but he didn't push me away, either. I turned and saw Simon laughing.

"Very funny, Simon." I said, but I was smiling, too.

I turned to Derek and apologized when I saw I was still clinging to his arm. I let go quickly, but I missed having is arm linked with mine.

We climbed up the black stairs to the front door.

Simon knocked loudly on the door.

Almost immediately, the door opened, revealing a girl with brown hair and freckles. Everything about her seemed ordinary, except her shockingly bright violet eyes.

"You must be Chloe," she spoke directly to me, smiling perkily.

"Yeah, hi!", I replied, smiling back. "You're Elektra, right?"

"Yep." she said, opening the door wider to let us all in.

I stood and looked around in awe at the house. It was elegant, it was tasteful, it looked like a house taken right out of a horror movie.

I saw a shadow pass by. I scrunched my eyebrows. What was that? I let it go, I must have been imagining things.

I saw a guy walk past us, completely ignoring our presence, and disappeared into a large hallway to the right.

I knew I was not hallucinating this time, "Who was that?"

* * *

**:) SOOOOO WHATAYA THIIINKKK?**

**btw, im working on making longer chapters, sorry theyre so superdhuper short :P**

**Hmmm? HMMMM? okay thats weeeeeeird, but anywhooo leave me a review - hey that rhymed :D**

**A review would mean a lot (L)**

**BYEEEE!**


End file.
